zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Midna Legacy of the Goddesses
Midna, like all creatures from the Twilight Realm, cannot tolerate light, and she hides in Link's shadow when he is in the Light World. The only time she takes her physical form is when he is in the Twilight or is a wolf, or otherwise in a dungeon. This may also imply she cannot fraternize with the light-dwellers. Biography Midna is one of the Twili, a race descended from wielders of powerful and evil magic who were banished to an alternate dimension by the goddesses Din, Farore, and Nayru. This alternate dimension, out of which the sublimated descendants could only exist as shadows, eventually became known as the Twilight Realm. In recent time, the Twili have been converted to fearsome "shadow beasts" (and Midna into an imp-like form) by the self-styled Twilight King Zant. Midna first meets Link when he first strays into the Twilight covering Faron Forest, and is transformed into a wolf. He then passes out and is dragged off by a shadow beast and chained up in a cell. She helps him escape and return to Hyrule. Midna makes it clear that she is only helping Link to save her own world and has no concern for the Realm of Light. She informs Link that they should recover the parts of a powerful magical artifact known as the Fused Shadows. Later in the game though, after gathering the third Fused Shadow, Zant appears and exposes Midna to the light of the spirit Lanayru. This almost kills her. He then puts a curse on Link to trap him in Wolf Form, and takes the three Fused Shadows away (Strangely, he allows Midna to keep the one she wears on her head). Lanayru transports the cursed Wolf Link and injured Midna back to Hyrule Field. Wolf Link takes Midna to Princess Zelda, hoping she can reveal how to remove the curse on him and heal Midna. She tells Link to find the Master Sword in the Sacred Grove to break the curse on him; less could be said for Midna. As Midna is nearing death, Zelda decides it's for the best that she give her own powers to Midna, though Midna tries to stop Zelda. With Zelda gone and Midna restored, they set off to find the Master Sword. From here on out, Midna is no longer cynical (most of the time) and takes on a much more serious and kind attitude, and she decides that the Realm of Light must be saved as well as her own Realm of Twilight. Midna tells Link that in order to destroy Zant, the duo must find the Mirror of Twilight to access the Twilight Realm again. When the two find it in the Mirror Chamber of Gerudo Desert, they realize that it has been shattered into four shards, one of which still remains on the Mirror's pedestal. The Ancient Sages of Hyrule appear and explain that it was Zant who broke the Mirror, but this only happened because the sages had previously sealed Ganondorf in the Twilight Realm, who inevitably gave Zant his power. Midna later reveals that Zant could only shatter the Mirror; only the true ruler of the Twili could utterly destroy it. After going through the Snowpeak Ruins, the Temple of Time, and the floating City in the Sky, home of the Oocca, the pair travel to the Mirror Chamber to restore the Mirror of Twilight. At this point, the Sages reveal that Midna is the Twilight Princess, leader of the Twili. When Link and Midna confront Zant in the Palace of Twilight, a long battle ensues spanning tactics and arenas from past bosses and sub-bosses of the game. After the fight, Midna retrieves the Fused Shadows from Zant but does not return to her original form as she had hoped. Zant then reveals to her that only by killing Ganondorf can the curse truly be lifted and Zant truly be destroyed. That was the purpose of the barrier erected outside Hyrule Castle — it would allow a safe place for Ganondorf to hide so Zant could stay alive. In a fit of rage, Midna uses the Fused Shadows to impale Zant with several locks of hair and kills him. After returning back to the Light World and Hyrule Castle she regains the magic of her inheritance and becomes able to use the Fused Shadows to transform into a gigantic, dark arachnid-like creature and shatter the barrier surrounding Hyrule Castle. Link and Midna then confront Ganondorf and after Link battles both Zelda (who is being used by Ganondorf) and Ganon himself in beast form, Midna teleports Link and Zelda out of the castle and faces Ganondorf alone. After transporting Link and Zelda to safety, Midna once again transforms into a spider-like creature and engages Ganondorf in battle, with the castle being destroyed in the process. However, it is soon revealed that Ganondorf was victorious. He emerges from the castle carrying Midna's helmet before crushing it in his hand. Thus, Midna was seemingly killed. After Link, with some assistance from Zelda, defeats Ganondorf once and for all, it turns out Midna survived and Ganondorf's spell on her was broken, allowing Midna to regain her true form. In a comical moment when Link first sees her true form, she is amused by his silence and asks, "Am I so beautiful that you've no words left?". Link is speechless. She then takes leave of the Light Realm, saying good-bye and thanking Zelda. Turning to Link, she begins a sentence "I..." before breaking off and saying "See you later..." (Which she says to Link throughout the game). She states that so long as the Mirror of Twilight remains intact, she and Link could see each other again someday before throwing a tear into the Mirror, shattering it. Midna returns to her realm just before the Mirror shatters, destroying the only known bond between the worlds. However she learned a spell to travel from the Twilight Realm to Hyrule and back she saved Link from Majora's trap and helped save Zelda from Majora she sent herself, Link and Zelda to the Twilight Realm to find Twilla. She also participated in the Second Battle of the Hyrulian Castle.